Time Heals Nothing
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: If I hadn't met you, my life would have been drowned in blood. [Jasper/Alice]


**Title: **"Time Heals Nothing"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Book series: **Twilight

**Rating: **K+ For: mild language

**Occasion: **MyFantasyDreams's Twilight FanFic Challenge

**Disclaimer: **The book series, Twilight, and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **I'm entering this FanFic in a FanFic Challenge by MyFantasyDreams. Its my fourth Twilight FanFic and my first to the pairing JasperxAlice. The third Oneshot challenge this month was to write a story of Jasper and Alice recounting the times they'd spent before they met Carlisle. It may seem a bit plotless because its full of flashbacks and the information may be off because I'm rusty on origins. Still, please read and enjoy!

COOKIE AWARD WINNER! http :// www . dumpr . net /photos/185998/723c5d0eb15593ba/

**Set: **before Twilight

* * *

"Finally! You're back!"

Jasper grinned at the fairy-like smile he was greeted with as he returned from hunting. He always found Alice in some sort of weird position every time he returned from some place. Today he found her in the living room, laying upside down on the leather couch. She reached an arm up and motioned by flapping her hand for him to join her. He gladly did so, folding his arms behind his head as it alighted upon the floor.

"Your hunt went well," Alice stated, honey eyes upon the ceiling.

Jasper smiled at her confirmation, his own bright gaze joining hers upon the ceiling.

"Have any visions I need to know about?" he asked her with a smile.

She shrugged.

"Nothing much. Emmett and Rosalie are going to fight and make up, Carlisle's going to have another successful surgery and save a life, Edward's going to find his true love in a few days…"

"What was that last part?" he asked, turning his head to look at her, bewildered.

"Edward's finally going to find his mate. Just like I found you."

She turned her head to look at him, an angelic smile on her perfect face. She reached over and laced her fingers in his, pulling his hand out from under his head.

"Ah yes. I remember that day well," he said, kissing the top of her hand.

She giggled, the sound like tinkling wind chimes.

"You were so beautiful and you still are," he whispered against her skin, eyes drifting closed.

"As beautiful as Maria?"

A growl emanated from his throat and his eyes hardened as he opened them to look at her again.

"Why would you mention that?"

Alice shrugged, her eyes returned to the ceiling.

"Since things are going to be changing around here in the future, I've been thinking a lot about the past," she answered, eyes growing distant.

"Why would you think about the past as a result of a shifting future?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" she retorted with a wry smile.

"To get to the other side," he answered with a chuckle.

"Exactly. To get from here to the future, we have a lot of barricades from the past to cross."

Jasper blinked, slowly, to comprehend her explanation. She rolled her eyes at the confused look on his pale face.

"The past comes back to haunt us," she repeated in simpler terms.

His face tensed at this and his eyes refused to leave her suddenly stern face.

"You've seen something."

"No. I haven't…but I always fear I will."

"What do you mean?" he asked, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Her pearly teeth emerged from her mouth, slightly, to pinch at her pink lips. She turned her gaze away from him, those caramel eyes filled with worry and dread which was very unlike her.

"Alice? What's wrong? You're acting very unlike yourself," Jasper stated, reaching over with the hand that wasn't in hers to touch her soft cheek.

She sighed, silently, the parting of her lips the only indication of air leaving her body.

"I've always been afraid…that she'll come back for you."

Jasper stared at her, shocked by this sudden unveiling of her fears. Ever since he had met her, Alice had always seemed like the most fearless person he would ever know, even more so than Maria. To learn of this doubt in her, frightened him. For Alice to be scared, all of them had to be scared.

"You never killed her," Alice murmured, absently. "You said you had such a strong bond with her. After just up and leaving out of nowhere, I would think she'd want to find out where you went."

"What brought this on Alice?" Jasper asked, his thumb running over her cheek as he tried to comfort her with the small power he had control over.

"I've always thought about it," she answered quietly.

"And you're only telling me about it now?"

"I didn't want you to think I was…"

She trailed off and he could feel that whatever it was, it embarrassed her. He tried to force down the smirk that was attempting to cross his lips. It was very hard to embarrass Alice since she was never wrong about anything.

"…That you were…?" he tempted her to continue.

"Ididn'twantyoutothinkIwasjealous!"

She had squeezed her eyes shut and said it in one breath, very quickly, probably hoping he wouldn't hear. But no matter how fast she tried to speak, he would always be able to hear her, one: because he had the keen ears of a vampire and two: because he understood her better than anyone.

"You're jealous?" he laughed.

"No!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight, back rigid.

Jasper sat up more slowly to the couch and smiled warmly.

"Why would you be jealous of Maria, Alice? She is nothing compared to you."

Her lower lip jutted out slightly in a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest, pointedly turning her head away form him with a small "humph." Jasper chuckled ad wrapped his arms around her waist form behind, resting his chin on top of her head.

"You are the most beautiful, strong, fun, smart, and independent woman I have ever met. You're talented, kind, fair, and everything a guy could ask hope to have."

"Don't forget my amazing fashion sense," she added, turning her head into his neck.

"You are a goddess when it comes to designing things. Whether its clothes or parties, you're a genius with it all."

"And don't you forget it," she said, slapping him in the shoulder playfully.

He smiled down at her and she nestled against his chest.

"Do you ever regret leaving her?" Alice asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Never. Especially since I met you," he answered without hesitation, running his fingers through her short hair.

"How about when you were with Peter?"

He paused before answering. He hadn't had to think about his old life in quite some time.

"During my depression, there were a few times I considered going back to her, if only to stop myself from spiraling out of control. I wouldn't trade what I have now for a dead flame though. Maria was a dictator. Everything around her she used solely for her advantage. I was merely a pawn to her. I wouldn't go back now that I found you."

"Do you ever wonder what happened to her?"

"Not until you asked," Jasper chuckled. "The Volturi may have done something about her after the trouble she caused in the South. She's most likely dead after all this time. Does that settle your mind?"

"That she may be dead? A little. I just don't want anyone taking you away from me Jazzy."

"I'm not going anywhere."

A few more seconds of silence passed as he held her. She pulled away afterwards and he was relieved to see her confidence and playfulness back about her face.

"I don't know what I was worried about. Even if she did come back for you, the seven of us could so kick her ass."

"There's no doubt in my mind about that," Jasper chuckled.

Alice pulled him to his feet, a bounce in her step.

"Let's go for a walk. I'm going to tell you about the new girl."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he was dragged outside. She didn't really give him a choice. She was a good kind of dictator. She was Alice. That was a big difference.

* * *

**Author's Review: **I know it was more Jasper-centric and I didn't put as much insight into Alice's past but I didn't know what to do on her! They don't give you a big chapter about Alice like they do with Jasper. I overdid dialogue and it wasn't as angst as it probably should have been. I didn't hate it but it does need some touch ups. Please review! Criticisms welcome as long as you're not rude. Thank you!


End file.
